summer equinox
by Tori-is-my-alter-ego17
Summary: Edward and bella are getting read yfor their wedding when someone comes into their life suddenly. I'm a new author, but i don't mind flames rated t-m because its an improv story
1. Chapter 1

Summer equinox

NOTE I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. WISH I DID. summary: bella and edward are getting ready for their wedding when an unexpected guest comes into their lives unexplaiably

**I was ready to head to the meadow in my new car. Of course my fiancé (and vampire) Edward Cullen had insisted on buying me an expensive new car that was non-essential. I Sighed. "Why does he have to be all annoying and protective?" For some reason, all day I felt like I was being watched, but every time I turned around no one was there. "Stop it Bella", I told myself. You are just nervous cause of the wedding. No pressure." Oh I am here now. Ah I get to see my love now. **

**EPOV **

**I saw my beautiful angel get out of the car I had bought her. She was so mad I bought that for her, but she deserved it. Her long brown hair flowed around her. She looked worried though………wonder why. "Bella" I called out. Gosh I don't deserve her at all, but I'm very lucky. "Hey Edward" she said to me. I ran to her, and brought her into a deep kiss. I loved my beautiful Bella. She was so dang pretty with her brown eyes and perfect lips. Ah those lips they felt so good against my marble ones. I pulled away before I could get carried away. I saw her face slip into a pout, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Hello love. What is wrong with you? You seem a bit jumpy today. Wedding jitter?" "No Edward," she said. "I feel like someone is watching me, and I can't shake the feeling" I led her to a grassy area, laid down, and pulled her on top of me. "Love," I said, "If someone were here I would smell—I was cut off by an ear-splitting scream. **

**BPOV **

**Of course we had to get our little rendezvous was cut off. So my assumption was right. Someone was watching me. Edward ran over to the trees where we heard the scream, and emerged holding a girl with brown waist-length hair. Her eyes were shut and she was thrashing around in pain and yelling "NO you can't leave me you just can't." No tears fell from her eyes though. Vampire. Possibly bad. Dang. Edward and started shaking her and saying "Calm down. You are not in the past. You are living in your future." Suddenly, her eyes opened, and to my relief were a hazel color, not red. "Who are you?" Edward asked in his musical voice. "I'm Daniella Fletching", she said. She looked at me directly, and said "Your Bella swan, engaged to Edward Cullen, who is trying to calm me down. He has 4 siblings, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. Your father is Carlisle Cullen, married to Esme. You guys are a coven of vampires, but are vegetarians. Bella has a mother named Renee, who re-married a Mr. Phil Dwyer, and her father's name is Charlie Swan," she finished suddenly. "How do you know this?" She looked at me again, and pointed saying "I'm her cousin." **

**a/n: How do you like this? Flames allowed. How am I supposed to get better if people lie? Very short though. i am a new writer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Yay! I'm about to start my next chapter peace ya'll thanks to all of the people who read my story so far! You guys rock!**

**Chapter 2 Daniella's past**

**BPOV **

**No way was this happening. I couldn't have a cousin, especially a vampire cousin. "Bella", Edward yelled, "You have to get out of here now! You can't trust her! I can't read her mind". To shocked to respond, I just ran, 1, I had no idea who this Daniella girl is, and 2, I would do anything for Edward. Of course, due to my clumsiness, I fell, and gouged myself on a tree branch. I would definitely need stitches for this. I saw Edward run to me, but the crazed vampire girl beat him to me. "Bella ", she said, "hold still I need to fix your leg. You need to be more careful. We are not safe here." "Your right," I said, "I have you chasing me around like in a twisted game-. While ranting, she was moving a finger up and down my cut. Edward was watching in awe and I felt my jaw drop. The cut was healing!! "There," she said quietly, "fixed like it was never there." "Wow", was all I managed to get out. She laughed. It was a sweet innocent sounding bubbly laughter. I couldn't help but grin too. "Okay so you didn't suck my fiancé's blood, but why should we trust you?" Edward said. She rolled her eyes at him. "Just because you can't read my mind doesn't mean you can't trust me. I mean look at you and Bella you trust her, and you can't read her mind!" she ranted. "Um Daniella I trust you, after all the resemblance between us is uncanny, and I don't think she is lying now."I said. What? I do look like her, she just looks better. "Alright Daniella", he said with a sneer, "Tell us your power(s) and how you are related to Bella". This was a new side of Edward I was seeing. He seemed very hostile, and not even this girl deserved it even if she was lying. "Fine", she said. "My power is that I can work through a human's blood stream, and control them, and see all their memories. It works on vampires, except for the control part, because, there is nothing to control, but there is a system of veins to run through to see memories that I know and you can't remember." "Also, all vampires in my family have a natural defense against vampire tricks, similar to Bella, but protects against all tricks, mental and physical." "I have another power, which will be revealed in due time. For now it is a secret". "Why", I said, it's not like it could kill us or anything right?" I asked uneasily." "No," Daniella said, "but all the more to guard it." "Anyway, the way I am related to Bella is complicated so I will attempt to explain it as easily as I can." **

**DPOV **

**Hmm how to explain this……Edward is staring at me. He hates me. Shocker. My life story isn't one I prefer telling. The death in it is too much to bear, but I will have to re-visit my dark past to gain trust. Here goes nothing. "It all started on that fateful day, when my grandmother and grandfather went out on a camping trip. Instead of going to a safe little campground, they decided to tough it. Grandma Julietta was pregnant with my mother and Charlie at the time. "Whoa, wait", Charlie has a twin sister?" "Yes Bella," I said. "You will understand in a minute if you let me tell the story." "Sorry," she said while she began to blush. I could smell the blood. It smelled like strawberries. Simply mouthwatering, but not my type of blood. Human blood is for murderers. "Where was I before I was interrupted? Oh yes I was at camping. Anyway, Grandpa Randall was getting the tent set-up, when out of nowhere, a man lunged at him!! The man drained all his blood, while my Grandmother was standing there in horror knowing she was next. The man started towards her and bit her, but grandma screamed that she was expecting children. He actually took pity on her and spared her life, but she began to change to a vampire. Two weeks later she gave birth to my mother, your aunt, Mariella Claire Warren, and Charlie Matthew Warren, your father.(A/n idk what Charlie's real middle name is. I **

**needed one though) Mother was born with practically all vampire genes, and Charlie was born with barely any, Although you seemed to have inherited some vampire qualities, like pale skin, your defense to mind tricks, and your blood smelling delicious to vampires." "What does Bella's blood have anything to do with it, and when are you going to get to the point where you come in?" Edward asked impatiently. "Bella's blood calls to vampires with the alluring scent, just as vampires draw in humans with their fragrance, and I am getting to my part in the story, I just wanted to tell Bella about her history is all" I answered coolly. He could be as rude as he wanted. I didn't care anymore. After I met that man who is wicked and vile I learned true evil. "Anything else before I start, and get interrupted again?" they shook their heads so I began again. "Charlie could not possibly live with two vampires in a house, so he was put up for adoption, under the condition of him being adopted by a family who had a Charlie Sr. he could be named after. And the 7-8 tradition, which is girls' names have 8 letters, and guys' have 7 letters, before you can interrupt again." They were really getting on my nerves now. First, they distrust me, then they act like they know everything. Well sorry, but they don't, and never will. "Charlie was found a good home and Grandma Julietta raised my mother. Naturally born vampires have a few human characteristics, like having children, but more vampire, like age wise. For us, we stop aging whenever life throws unexpected stuff at us, and we get through it maturely. My mother stopped at age 22, after she settled down and got married to Darrell. Darrell is my biological father, but he never was a father to me. First, He never wanted to have children, so to him, I was just someone who got in the way of his life. He was more accepting to me than my little sister, Jeanetta, because I was vampire." "You had a little sister?" Bella asked incredulously. "Yes Bella I did. I will tell you about her in a minute." Wow. I never was going to finish my story was I? "Darrell got mad at my mother, because he knew she had a gift of sight, and knew that my sister and I were going to be born. He was horrible, and I thought I would never help my sister escape, so she could have a normal life, and we could be happy, but for a few years, it seemed plausible, because I met **_**him**_**. William Fletching. My love, my shelter, my friend, and my harbor. He brought hope and happiness to me when I felt despair and down. He was nice to everyone, and his power to throw fire was useful too. After knowing him for 3 yrs, we made it official, and eloped to the Olympic peninsula. I knew you were out here, and I knew it wasn't as sunny here, which made it i-ideal." I started stuttering because I remembered that day so well. We had bought our first house together, and soon I was going to break my sister out so she could be free. Tears that could never shed welled up in my eyes. Oh well no more living in the past. I had to move on. "Two days after we bought the house, we received 2 calls. One from the hospital saying that my mother and sister Jeanetta had been murdered that day. I knew it was Darrell, and I knew that I failed." -Sigh- my sweet innocent sister so young and helpless. "Oh Daniella I'm so sorry," Bella said, "I had no idea." "You have had worse than I have Bella You lost your true love, and didn't know what happened." "That was why you had the attack on your mind," Edward said, "You were re-living Bella's life after I left." "Yes," I said, "but that is not the worst I felt. If you let me continue I will kindly explain." "Sorry continue," Edward said. Wow no hostility anymore. "Two hours after that dreadful call, we got an even worse one. Darrell called. He told me that William would be next, but he wouldn't kill me, so I would have to live with the guilt forever, then he hung up. He was true to his word. 2 yrs. Ago, I came home to find smoke coming from the house. I rushed inside, but I was too late. I saw that horrible scene. Darrell was ripping my beloved to shreds, while all I could do was stand and watch. I couldn't use my power on him because 1, he was a natural born vampire, and 2, his power is to make whatever power you have, he can control your gift and use it against you." I had to stop a minute. The pain of losing him, those eyes pleading for me to run, that look oh that look on Darrell's face, taunting, and only pure spite and evil. "Daniella, you don't have to go on, if it hurts to much," Bella said. "Please call me Danni, Daniella is too formal. Also, you need to know this story. It's important to your safety. "Okay Danni," Edward said, "If it is so important, then continue." Hmm he seemed more gentle. Maybe he could accept me as myself eventually. No. Never. **

**To him I am another monster. "So, Darrell killed my only love, and I am cursed to this life, never to see William again. I think that he wants to find something else to take which means if he finds out about you, bad things will happen. Mother saw what would happen if she said she had a mortal brother, so she kept the secret safe as have I for a few years." "Danni, I think you should talk to Carlisle about this," Edward said, "you wouldn't be opposed to meeting them would you?" he asked with a Cheshire grin. Not good, but hey it is not as bad as losing William. "No I have no problem. In fact I can't wait to find out all about them." "You probably already know everything about them and things they don't even know," Edward said. "No I don't I just know them from your memories." "Well," Edward said, "I don't trust you enough to be with Bella alone so you have to run with me. Try to keep up will you. I hate slow people." "No problem," I said "see ya Bella". She ran off to her car with Edward while I patiently waited. He came back in 2 seconds and gave me a look that was cruel and a face without love. "We need to talk before we go." "Whatever", I said and sat down, waiting for his fury. **

**A/n: whew what a long chapter! I think I'll start writing 3 ASAP, tell me your thoughts cause reviewers inspire me to keep writing! Luv ya -vicks17 ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Edward's talk **

A/n I forgot to say this so I have to say it twice. I don't own twilight. I don't own twilight. HAHA I am listening to music to inspire me.

**I tensed waiting for him to yell. Not like I cared, but it did hurt my feelings. Crap here it comes…….. **

**EPOV **

**I walked over to where Danni was. She looked pretty frightened. Good. She better not try anything stupid. "You know I don't trust you right?" I said with as much venom as I could. I give her credit. She looked straight at me and said "Yes, but why should I should expect you to trust me, when you do even trust yourself? I mean, you think of yourself as a monster because of your dark past. To gain closure, you should try to forget the past instead of re-living it." Wow she is annoyingly right, but I can't let her know that. "You are getting on my nerves Danni. I swear if you hurt Bella while you're here I will kill you." Threatening her should work, but of course it didn't. All she had to say was "That seems fair, but it's not like I would hurt a blood relative." I growled. She didn't have any blood to relate to Bella. Wait, but she would have a scent still……….. "Why didn't I smell you earlier? I mean you have a scent now, but we didn't know you watched us. Danni said, "Its part of the memory power I have. I can tamper with memories so I don't have a scent. You know, back to the subject of you thinking you are a monster, you aren't. You may have to drink blood, but eating animals is humanly. You are not murderers if you chose not to be. I don't consider myself human, because I never was and never will be, but you once were, and you act like you did then. I feel like I know you Edward Cullen, but you just won't accept me, so maybe I should go. "NO!" I said, "Bella wants to get to know you, and I won't hurt her by me driving you away. I feel like I am supposed to get to know you, but I can't trust you yet. You just got here, and you are trying to make friends already. You just have high expectations." Wow. Did I just say that out loud? Dang. That was so not supposed to be said out loud. "Time will show you that I am not the true enemy, and you will learn that you are not a monster." She said. "I suppose" I said warily. This was not the talk I was going to have. "Edward" she said, "When is your wedding?" "August 13****th**** I said. "I know this is a lot to ask, but can I please come? I want to see my cousin walk down the aisle happy, and have the life I never will." she said. Her look was so heart-breaking and genuine. Maybe I should be nicer. She went through the same thing Bella did. "Yes" "Thank you Edward," she said. "You have idea what this means to me." "Alright, but Bella has to approve of you coming. Now we have to leave." **

**DPOV **

**That wasn't a bad talk I suppose. He could have yelled more. I need him to trust me. Time will tell. I hate time. It's supposed to heal all wounds, which it has failed to do, and tell all, but that didn't help. I can't worry them. They will never know what is supposed to happen to me. With that I took off running. (A/n oh cliffy don't hate me you'll find out her secret.) **

**BPOV **

**While I was driving, I was thinking about my cousin. I seriously believed she was my true cousin. It made sense. I have pale skin, that strange glitch in my system, and delicious smelling blood. Maybe just maybe I had vampire in me. I wish Edward would be nicer to her to. Even if she is lying about being related, she was telling the truth about losing family. She had the same look as I did when I remembered when Edward left. Tears started to fall. "Stupid Bella get yourself together Edward will not leave you again." I was so insecure about that. He would never leave me though. Well, here goes Danni meeting the family. I would not want to be in her position now. I got out to go meet up with Edward who was waiting patiently for me with Danni hiding her away from him. "Hello love" Edward said, "I missed you." "I missed you too Edward." How was your talk with Danni?" "How did you know I had a talk with her?" he asked shocked. Apparently he hoped it would stay a secret. "She is avoiding you," I said, "You obviously did something." Danni interrupted, "No I'm just nervous is all. They probably won't like me, but I've only had 5 people love me, and they are all dead. No friends, just myself." "I think they'll like you," I said. She smiled at me. "Thanks" was all she said. Edward opened the door, and led us inside. **

**A/n Hola readers/ reviewers how do you like that chapter? Edward's talk with Danni went horribly wrong in his opinion, but it brought to light some things he never thought of. It showed him that he needs to stop living in the past, and start his life right again. Also, don't hate me for being cliffy. It's just fun. Also I know my chapters are short, and I'm sorry. Ttyl **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Danni meets the Cullen's **

**I still don't own twilight. Thanks to readers of this story. Danni is about to meet the Cullen's. Whatever shall happen? Also, you will learn a bit about more of Danni **

**DPOV **

**I was so scared meeting their family. Not like I thought they were going to be evil, it wasn't that it's just that the love they feel for one another is strong in this house, and I don't have any in my life now. I should take my own advice and move on but I can't. Edward started calling them out, and soon we were all gathered in their living room. "Everyone, this is my cousin Danni", Bella said, "We met her today, and might stay with us for a while." I was happy now. Bella had said that she might want me here. The pixie-like one, who I assumed was Alice, came up to me. "Why didn't I see you coming? I don't miss ANYTHING", she almost screamed. "Alice calm down," I said. Everyone stared in shock except Bella and Edward. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "From Edward and Bella's memories." I started pointing to people, and saying their names. When I finished, they gawked at me. I looked away. They were starting to look like statues. "Tell us about yourself um." Carlisle said. "My name is Danni, I'm Bella's cousin, I am 16, and have been for 5 years, my power is to heal cuts by working in your veins, and I can control humans that way, or I can access memories. I know that it doesn't seem like my powers wok on vampires, but there are still memories, even if you don't know that. My life is tragic, and I have given up on anyone caring about what happens to me. Oh and if you hate me I won't care, I have been hated my whole life so it's nothing new." I finished. **

**CPOV **

**This is quite interesting. I never knew it was possible for a vampire child to be born. I entered a silent conversation with Edward. **_**"Edward, do you know anything about her, I mean did you read her mind?" I asked. He shook his head no**__. _**"Carlisle,****if you want to know anything you can just ask me, you don't have to talk to Edward in your mind." Danni said. How did she know that! "Okay Danni, how were you born a vampire?" I asked. Starting off simple. "My grandmother was bitten while pregnant with my mother. A vampire killed grandpa, and when they were born, my mother had vampire venom in her veins, and Charlie was born all mortal, but I don't think so. I think it was just he didn't show interest in becoming one. Oh I forgot, we All have birthmarks if we are to become a vampire. See?"She said. She held up her left hand, and I saw a shape of a crescent moon on her hand. "Why is it a moon?" I asked. "It is because we are creatures of darkness. We have special ties with it, giving us advantages at night for our powers, she said. "Well, who was your coven, and why are you here?" I asked. She looked down at the floor, and I could see the sadness in her eyes as she said "I lived with my mother, Mariella, and sister, but my father, Darrell, who was never really a father, was evil so I eloped with the love of my life. Darrell thought that he would make my life miserable by taking out my family. My grandparents were already dead, so all he had to do was kill my mother and sister Jeanetta. They were easy. Next he found us, and while I was out he attacked my love William. All I have left of him is an I-pod, but I would trade anything to be with him again. Darrell should have stopped, but he didn't. He said he would find something else to take from me, and that's why I am here. I think he found out **

**about Bella and Charlie, although my mother never told him, because she had a vision of Charlie and Bella dead, and knew it would be all of Darrell's work."Oh lovely another evil vampire after Bella. Wonderful. I asked, "Will Alice be able to see Darrell coming?" "No," she said. "He is a natural born, so no tricks will work on him, in fact nobody else's tricks work on me." Perfect. Now we won't even know when he is coming. Nothing like a challenge. **

**RPOV **

**I look so good right now. This Danni girl is really annoying. She is almost as pretty as me, and she is bringing down evil on us. Edward should get rid of her. **

**JPOV **

**It is a relief to not have any emotions to feel from this girl, but no amount of happiness would be able to take the sadness from her eyes. She really seems alone…..**

**EMPOV **

**Hmm another person to pick on. SWEET! I need to find something to hold against her…….. Edward stop growling at me!! I was joking gosh. I think I will go listen to Spice girls after this. **

**APOV **

**I wonder if she likes shopping. **_**Edward if you can hear me, I think she is telling the truth. She really is sad. Stop being mean. I saw that talk you had with her, I just didn't see her or hear her response, but I saw your face, and it was really scary. Lay off a bit. **_

**ESPOV **

**Oh this poor girl! She never even had a chance to be normal! I feel so bad for her. She should stay with us for a little while………Edward do NOT give me that growl young man! Be nice! **

**DPOV **

**After I finished my story, it became awkwardly quiet. Thankfully Alice came to the rescue. "Do you like to shop?" she asked. I said, "It depends on what we get. I like clothes shopping, and buying video games." I really do like video games, especially Halo 3... "Yes" Emmett exclaimed, "Another person to beat at video games!" "Fat chance Emmett" I said, "from the looks of your memories, you get beat a lot." He glared at me. Alice cut in saying, "You really need some new clothes. You look about my size so let's get you cleaned up." I looked down. I hadn't realized how messed up my clothes were. One pant leg was ripped, and my shirt was a mess. I can only imagine how my hair looked. My hair tie had fallen out so my brown hair was spilling around me. "Thank you" I said quietly, while I followed Alice to the bathroom. She left for a few seconds, and came back holding a brush, and some new clothes. I said thank you again, and went to go take a shower. **

**A/n: this chapter is definitely not my best, but hopefully my next will be better. The Cullen's are going to share their thoughts about Danni, and Emmett is going to challenge her to a game of Guitar Hero! Peace ya'll **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Decisions and guitar hero **

**A/n: I don't own twilight. Here's a shout out to my friend Becky!! Also thanks to those of you who are faithful to reading this story! It makes me happy. **

**BPOV **

**I watched as Danni walked upstairs with Alice. She seemed a little better than before. I looked over at Edward. His fists were clenched. "What's wrong Edward," I asked. He has been acting strange around Danni. "I still don't trust her." he said. "AWW come on Eddie, she seems fine to me. You just worry too much," Emmett said. "DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE" Edward screamed. "Calm down we have to figure out what to do with Danni" Carlisle said. "We should get rid of her", said Edward. "We can't trust her, and how do we know that this Darrell is coming? It's not safe for Bella, one slip-up could ruin everything." "I think she should stay", said esme. "The poor girl has had a hard past. She needs help." Absolutely not" said Rose. "She is a threat". I had to say something. I didn't want her to have to leave. She wanted to stay. "Can she at least stay for the wedding?" I asked. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. May be I was, but I knew just knew she wasn't lying. No one could make up a story or act that sad. **

**EPOV **

**I still don't like this girl. She is a danger to Bella, and everyone else. Her words still echoed in my head. **_**"I don't expect you to trust me when you can't even trust yourself" **_**How did she know that? No. she was wrong. I did trust myself. Well………..there is always doubt. Stupid new vampire girl. Bella's next phrase surprised me, "Can she at least stay for the wedding?" I looked at her in shock. I did promise Danni that she could attend if it was okay with Bella, and that would give her some time to recover, but I didn't want that. I frowned. Bella looked at me. She wanted to know if she could stay. "Fine, but after the wedding, she is gone." "Thanks Edward. I can tell you don't like her, but I have faith in her", she said. "Is it okay with everyone else though?" I asked. I knew Rose was against it, but that was out of vain. We took a vote, and everyone was okay with it except Rose, and I was still leery about it. Emmett was excited. He said she was going down at guitar hero when she got down here. Nice to know I don't have to be nice to her. **

**DPOV  
I heard everything. As I was enjoying my shower, I heard them discuss what to do with me. Nice to know that they think of me as an inanimate object with no feelings. –Sigh- at least Bella accepts me, and she is happy. I also heard Emmett say we were gonna play guitar hero. He thinks he will win. Fat chance. I beat William at it about 80 times so……..yeah. I pulled on the jeans and t- shirt Alice gave me, pulled my hair in a ponytail, and went downstairs to face my fate. **

**EMPOV **

**When she gets down here she is so going down at guitar hero. Ha! No one ever beat me! Here she comes now. "Hey Danni wanna play guitar hero with me to settle that little debate about who can **

**win?" "Sure she said, let's go hard. Try to keep up." She said with a smile. Oh she asked for it now. I started the game up and now we find out who wins………….**

**DPOV **

**I am so beating Emmett. Well technically we are all tied up, but I have a special move, that I always do on the last note to get points. No one knows how to do it except me. Ah last chord…….. I hit the note, then added a few notes in to get extra points, and ended up winning! Hah Emmett! I won! That was hard though. I turned to look at him, and he was frozen with shock. "HELOOOOOOOOOOO Emmett you still there?" I asked. "Yeah, but how did you do that, and how did you beat me?" he asked. "Easy I added a few extra notes in, and won. That's all it took" I said. Then Jasper came into the room. "HAHAHAHA Emmett got beat by a girl!! HAHAHAHAHAH" he said. I laughed. They were nice to me. Rose came in and glared at me, while Alice joined in with her husband's laughter. Bella was as shocked as Emmett and Edward just stared as if thinking. Maybe I could get along with most of the family, and I could lie in forks a little while. No I never could live here. I had to face the fate that was predicted by my mother those few years ago. I just hoped I could gain some acceptance before I was gone. **

**A/n: hello readers! How do you like Emmett getting his butt beat by Danni at guitar hero! I had to put that there. In a later chapter, I think I will have Jake come in, but not yet. Also you will find out Danni's supposed fate later. I will keep writing. I hope to post a ne**w chapter each day. Peace ya'll


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: a place to stay **

**DPOV **

**I had a slight problem. I had no where to stay really. Edward didn't want me at Bella's house, but he wasn't ready to accept me as a person staying here just yet, although it would help to ask where to stay. I'm scared. I sighed, and rubbed my necklace. The delicate heart locket gleamed a dull red. Everyone had one in my family, just different colors. It held a secret I have kept all my life, something that decided my fate those years ago. I didn't and couldn't show it to anyone. If I did, I might lose it. It is so hard to gain trust when you have something to protect. I sighed again. Better ask where I am staying. **

**EPOV **

**I decided to come back downstairs with Bella. Who cared that there was a crazy girl downstairs in my living room? I didn't. As long as it made Bella happy. She seems overjoyed to have gotten "answers" from her "cousin". I saw Danni sitting on the couch slightly jumpy. She seemed even more-so when she saw me with Bella. "Um Edward, I know you don't trust me, but do you know a place I can stay? I don't mind if it's a tent, or just the outdoors, but I need to know where I'm going. You don't trust me here; you think I could sabotage you. You also don't trust me at Bella's because you think I will kill her." She said. Esme walked in. "Oh Danni you can stay here", she said. Typically she has to be all motherly and what-not. "I don't know, people seem opposed to me, I shouldn't be here if it's going to drive people crazy." She said. "Then you can leave" I half hissed/half growled. "Edward," Bella said "yes love? " I asked. "Please let her stay here. She needs to be here. Try to accept her." She said. Then, to make it worse she gave me a puppy-dog face. Dang I was putty in her hands. "Fine," I said. "She can stay here." Bella turned to Danni and asked' "You'll come over and visit tomorrow won't you?" Danni and I both expressed looks of shock. "Yes, but make sure Edward is there. We don't want him to have a panic attack." She said with a grin. I growled. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT GROWLING AT THE GUEST!!" Esme exclaimed. "Sorry mum", I said. So now I have a crazed teen staying here. At least I don't have to be around her much, and I am going to be with the love of my life. I pulled Bella into my arms, then took her out to the car to take her home, then I would just hang outside her house until Charlie was asleep. No way was I coming back here. **

**BPOV **

**Edward led me out to the car in a hurry. Boy he has some real issues with Danni. I mean this is worse than when he faced Victoria. I had to ask him what was wrong. "Edward, why do you hate Danni?" I wasn't expecting an answer, but to my surprise he just said, "She has driven me crazy. Before we got to the house, I had a talk planned out to have with her, but she changed it all up, and started talking like she knows me! It is insanity!"Wow. I have never seen this side of Edward before. "Now you know that isn't a reasonable excuse for hatred. What is the real deal?" I asked, blushing like mad. He sighed. "Bella, I hate her, because when she is around you, I can never tell what she is thinking. I want you to be safe, and it kills me to know that I will never find out anything about Danni Fletching." "Oh," was **

**my genius response. "Love we're home." So with that I got out of the car, and walked towards the house with Edward beside me. **

**DPOV **

**It felt strange knowing that Edward wasn't here. Although, that feeling came back when Rose walked in. she glared at me. That must be the only expression she has. "If you hate me, why don't you run away like Edward did. I don't care that you hate me, but that expression is killing me" I said. She looked at me, and her expression softened. "Sorry," she said. It's nothing personal it's just……." "You feel threatened by me." I finished. "Yeah," she said. "Rose, I know that people think of you as vain, but I don't think so. You just want to be human, sort of like I do." I said. "Your power told you that didn't it? It's a very interesting gift." "No Rose, it's not a gift, it's a curse." I said. It really was. "How?" she asked. "I'll tell you, but we have to pass notes, and you can't say anything about it, because Alice will see, and they can't know yet. I'm telling you, because you and I are more alike than we think." "Okay", she said. **

_**Rose, **_**Danni **

**Okay, Alice can't see what I write, so here it goes. My power is to work through your vein system, but some things work on humans differently than vampires. Instead of controlling a vampire, I can change them into a human. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true **

_**No way! You could seriously change us? **_

**Yes **

_**Will you change me please? This isn't the life I would have chosen. **_

**Yes, but you have to get Emmett to become human with you. See why it's a curse? I can restore mortality, while I am cursed to walk the earth for eternity. **

_**Danni I am so sorry. **_

**Then, she did something I never imagined doing. She hugged me. "You know Danni, you aren't so bad I guess, my vanity just got in the way. Can we start over?" she asked. "I would like that Rose. Thank you for accepting me", I said. "If you don't mind, I need to clear my head, and hunt." I said. "Go ahead" she said. So with that I stuck my headphones in my ears, and ran out to grab a quick snack. Soon fate would have its workings. At least Rose now accepted me. I hope I can help her, because I'm not sure I'll be here to change her, or any of them for that matter. Someone had to know some of the truth though. **

**A/n: this chapter rushed Danni and Rose's relationship, but I think it's worth it in a way. I hope to keep writing. Peace ya'll **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Charlie and Jacob **

**A/n: My story in my opinion is going downhill. It is not going good, so I will try better now. I promise the ending of this story will be good though. Hey Becks!! I don't own twilight, I don't own twilight! I keep forgetting to say that. **

**DPOV **

**Hunting was quite fun. I ran all the way to the northern corner of Washington. They have grizzly galore!! It also gave me a chance to think clearly. Sort of. I have a hard time concentrating when I listen to music. I was glad that Rose accepted me. All that I told her was true. I did want to be human. This is the curse. I try to make the best of my situation, but it is hard. I never tasted human blood, But sometimes…………….. I don't know. I had a life though with William. We were planning our eternity together, but he had to come. Music was all I had left of William. He put our songs on the I-pod, and had some songs that reminded me of that day. Ironically, ****wishing you were somehow here again**** started playing. (A/n: Phantom of the opera song. I luv it!) I sighed. One more week. I should get a letter soon. My fate will be fulfilled. I will have to do it. My regret is I may not be able to change them. I want to though. For everyone's sake. They need this. Well, I better go back to the Cullen house. Edward is going to come get me to take me to Bella's. I couldn't wait to see my uncle. **

**BPOV **

**I woke up in Edward's arms. I sighed contented. "Two more week s love," he said. Everything was ready; I just had to wait for the day of. "Edward, are you excited?" I asked. I felt foolish, but I had to know. "Of course love, any day I'm with you is exciting." He said. "I think you should go get Danni. She needs to meet Charlie, and you still have to change."I said. Charlie needed to meet her. She was his long-lost niece after all. "Fine, I will be back soon." He said, and with that, slinked out the window to go get the girl he hated. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Oh I should warn Charlie too. He needs to know. "Hey Bells" he greeted me. "Morning dad." I ate my breakfast for a few minutes. Best get it over with now I thought. "Hey dad, if I told you I had a long-lost cousin, would you believe me?" I asked. "Maybe Bells, but I would have to meet her as proof." "Well, dad I do have one. Her name is Danni. She is an orphan now." "Oh, where is she?" he asked. He seemed excited about a new family member. "She is staying with Alice at the Cullen's house. Edward will be bringing her over about now." Sure enough the door bell rang. I raced to go get the door. Edward in all his god-like glory was standing there by his side, looking not as intimidated. "Come on in you two," I said. Danni stepped in, while I gave Edward a long good morning kiss, but it was cut short by Charlie coughing not-so subtle cough. I saw him looking at Danni. His eyes were tearing up. "Hi Uncle Charlie", she said softly. With that Charlie pulled her into a hug. **

**CHARLIE'S POV **

**Wow. I didn't think it was possible, but it was true. I did have a niece. I feel so happy now. She seems sad though. We can catch up later though. She looks almost like Bella.**

**EPOV **

**I had to sit there for at least a half-hour listening to Charlie and Danni prattle on and on about what happened in her past. I could have fallen asleep, even though I am a vampire. Suddenly a disgusting smell permeated the air. Werewolf. Jacob Black. I sighed. "Bella I am going to take a walk." I walked over to Danni and whispered in her ear "Cover your scent, a werewolf is here." No one had a chance of hearing that. She did as she was told, and the room smelled like citrus. Then I left before Jacob could be hostile. **

**BPOV  
I know what's up. Jacob is here. Great. He always has to chase the love of my existence away. Charlie was eager to get the door. "Wait", I thought. "What about Danni?" in that silence I asked her why she was still here. "I covered my scent." Was all she had to say. "Oh", I said. That made sense. Charlie came in. "Jake, this is my long-lost niece, Danni." He said. Jacob looked at her so happy and lustful. Uh-oh. I think he imprinted. On Danni. **

**JACOBPOV  
Wow. Danni is so hot. I think she is the one. I hope Bella isn't mad though that it is her cousin. "H-hey D-Danni." I was stuttering? "Get yourself together Black" I said. "Hi" she said. I couldn't help myself with what happened next "Would you go out with me sometime?" I asked. Oh boy. I did it now. That was embarrassing. She looked at me shocked, but said "Yes" OMG I got the girl. I looked at Bella, and she was clearly happy. "Is the movies okay tonight?" I asked. "Yes". Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Danni said. She seemed eager. **

**DPOV  
I knew what it was. It was my letter. From him. I opened it with shaking hands. It said: **

_**Danni: **_

_**How have you been? You do know what happens Friday right? Good. You need to meet me in hope cemetery Friday, or I will kill Bella, to the point where no venom will save her life. Then I think I will go for Charlie. I will keep my promise. I always do. **_

_**Darrell **_

**I sighed. I wanted to do some fun things before fate took its course. At least I could have fun with Jacob. He reminds me of William from things he did. I was heart-broken. One date, then I would have to tell him I am a vampire. Then I have to take care of some other things. I think I will bond with Alice. She can help me get clothes for my date. I will gain some closure before Friday. Even though I never fully will. **

**A/n: how do you like that? I know the I-pod was random, but it has some irony in a later chapter. Darrell is back and he found out about Charlie and Bella! What does Danni have to do? Read on!! ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bonding and Dates. **

**A/n: still not owning twilight, but I realized I own Danni!! Unfortunately that means Darrell as well……….I don't like him, but every story has to have a bad guy. **

**DPOV  
I just got back from my shopping trip with Alice. It was so fun! We have the same taste in clothes, and we were able to give each other advice about our clothes. It's like 6:30pm, and I'm supposed to meet Jake at eight. Alice knows something is up with me, and confronted me about it. **

_**Earlier that same day………………….**_

"_**OMG Alice this is so fun!" I squealed with excitement. I had forgotten all about girl time. "I know Danni! I never knew you liked shopping that much." She sighed contented. We had to take a quick break though, so we blend in. then she started talking………….."Danni. I think something bad is going to happen to you." She said "Why would you say that? You can't see me" I answered hoping she would drop it. "I see strange things though. I see a graveyard, but no one there, and it is so clear, which makes me think it's emanate." Wow. She was perceptive. "Um I don't know Alice. Maybe." I said. She frowned. "You are hiding something" she accused. "Look Danni, I know you haven't been here long, but if you need any help you can turn to any of us." She added. "No you can't" I said. Oops. "I mean, Edward doesn't trust me, so I can't go to him can I?" I said. She laughed. "Of course you found a loop-hole. Don't worry about him though, he will get used to you eventually." I laughed shakily. She frowned again. "Mark my words Danniella Fletching, I will find out about you, and we will help you, but first, you need an outfit for the date. I don't know why you agreed to the mutt though. He reeks." she said. "I think he imprinted on me, so I'm going to break his heart after the first date." Lies all of it. I thought to myself. "Oh you will be a great Cullen girl. Then, she hugged me. I felt bad. I would be gone soon. I will try to make it last though. **_

**Back to present……………………**

**I sighed as I pulled on my short, sleeveless, black dress. Classy enough, but also casual. I walked out to the Cullen living room and everyone gasped when they saw me. Oh I forgot to tell Alice I was cutting my hair. It is about shoulder length, and now I have bangs. Hopefully, no one will recognize me when I'm gone. "OMG YOU LOOK HOT!!" Alice exclaimed. "Yes, to good for that **_**dog**_** Rose said. Everyone was in shock. They didn't know Rose and I got along great after our talk. She was really nice. I only wish I could help her. "Well," I said "I'm gonna go meet Jake now." "Have fun" Bella said. Edward glared. Now I really did it. He hated Jake as much as I hated him. Oh well. He can't stop me. Besides, it's only one date. He can't get to mad. I got the keys to Carlisle's Mercedes, and drove off into the night. **

**JACOBPOV  
I was so anxious about my date with Danni. I got to the theater so early, because I didn't want to miss this date. She was my soul mate, and the best part was, she was my age. I was glad when I finally saw **

**her pull up in a Mercedes. It smelled like bloodsucker, but I didn't care. I could only take in her citrusy scent in all her perfectness. I would be with her no matter what. **

**DPOV  
He was waiting patiently like a perfect gentleman. He greeted me with a kiss on my hand, and said hello. He seemed nervous. I didn't care. He was gorgeous! I didn't even care we were all wrong for each other. He bought our tickets, and led me to the theater**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (A/n: I didn't want to describe the movie, because nothing was going to happen there, so this is after the movie. Don't hate me!! Vicks17) **

**DPOV  
After the movie, he led me outside. We sat on a bench for awhile. He decided he wanted to know about me. He asked all sorts of questions, that were so random, and my answers were so stupid, but he was absorbed in it all. I asked him about his life. He told me how his sister married a surfer, and the other graduated, and how his dad was in a car accident. I felt bad for him. Even though he still had his father, he would never be able to do things the same way ever again. Suddenly he looked into my eyes, and bent down to press his lips tenderly to mine with intense passion. **__

**A/n: you guys deserved this chapter, because you are faithful readers!! I like reviews now!! Also, I hate to say it, but I don't know when I am going to update again, because I might not be able to type tomorrow because of breaking dawn, but I am willing to stall my reading, so you guys can have this story when you finish! Peace ya'll ******


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Confessions and break-up

A/n: I still don't own twilight. Hey all

DPOV  
The way his lips felt against mine were amazing. The warmth felt so pleasant against my dead ones. I felt really upset now. I would have to break his heart after all this. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. He appeared to be struggling for words. How sweet. "Jake, whatever it is, you can say it." "I don't know how you'll take it though." I sighed. "Just tell me what's on your mind. It's driving me crazy." Lies. I already knew what was on his mind. "I'mawerewolfandithinkiloveyou." Of course I knew what he said, but too keep it cool for a second I had to ask, "What?" he sighed. "I'm a werewolf, and I think I love you." I looked into his eyes. I saw the sincerity of his words, and knew I couldn't lead him on. "I knew you were a werewolf, because of my secret." I said. "And what would that be?" he asked. "I-I-I" I lost it. I started dry sobbing. I hadn't been this close to anyone since William. "I'm a vampire." I whispered softly. "I changed my scent to smell different so you would go out with me. You really did like me." He started shaking crazily. "Jake calm down" I said. He would lose it in a few minutes. I had no choice but to control his werewolf side. I worked through his veins to his brain where the werewolf part was. I worked it through though, and put it under control. He would never have a problem with it again. "WHAT DID YOU DO" he asked. "You would have hurt someone; I couldn't let you do that."I said "Filthy bloodsucker. Taking away my ability." "I didn't take it away, just think it and you will turn." I said. I was dry sobbing again. "Get away." He said. "Go away filthy bloodsucker. I can't believe I trusted you Danni. You're as bad as the Cullen's." he said with a hard edge. I looked pleadingly in his eyes, but all I saw was hate. I ran away from him to the car, and I swear I heard him call my name, but I couldn't be sure.

EPOV  
Danni should be home from her date soon. I know it probably didn't go well. He is a mutt, and she is a vampire. I looked at Bella. She was nodding off next to me on the couch downstairs. She insisted she be here to see Danni. I don't get why everyone trusts her. She randomly shows up, and suddenly she's the new Cullen cousin? Not cool. I heard the car outside pull into the driveway. She was back. I nudged Bella lightly letting her know Danni was home. I heard her run up the stairs to the house. No one needed to have super hearing to hear Danni's dry sob. She flung the door open, and ran upstairs. Bella and I gawked like idiots. Bella sighed. "I should talk to her" she said. "I don't know Bella, you should let her cry it out" I said. The truth was, I didn't want to let her go. "No, she needs help" she insisted. "Fine" I said "But be careful." She rolled her eyes, and trudged upstairs.

BPOV  
I felt so bad for Danni. I could tell she really liked Jake. She needed him to help her let go of the past. He needed her to complete him. They were perfect for each other. I stood outside the door, nervous to go in. Maybe Danni didn't want to talk it. I knocked on the door lightly. "Danni, do you want to talk?" I asked. I heard her faintly say to come in and I entered to see her in her time of need.

DPOV  
I was crying my eyes out when I heard a faint knock on the door. Bella. She wanted to talk. That was good. I needed to talk to her. She understood, considering the fact she did love him too. She seemed at a loss, but finally asked, "How bad was it?" "Horrible." I answered sourly. "He called me a filthy bloodsucker, and almost changed into a werewolf, but I stopped him." "How" she asked simply. "Control over the werewolf side of his brain. I made it so he wouldn't have to be angry when he changed." I answered easily. She stared. "Wow" she breathed. I sighed. "I think I really did like him, that's what sucks." She nodded sympathetically. "I know I feel the same way. They are both a part of my life." She lamented. "He was not fretting over it though he cared less." I said. "Can you please leave me a little bit?" I asked. "I need to think things through." She nodded and exited, leaving me to listen to music. I sighed. So soon to leave. It is hardly fair, but it has to be done, no matter what. I had this planned. Some time to plan, think of what I'm leaving behind. Attachment is not good, when you are a vampire. Life sucks.

A/n: this chapter is weird. Next chapter will fast-forward, to the next week on the Friday of Danni's fate. Do you know what it is? You probably do. Please review my story. I like reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: a week later, a fate is decided on a black Friday

A/n: my title for this chapter is so weird right now. This is a week after Jacob and Danni break-up. She will reflect on the week a little maybe, I don't know yet, considering I am making this up as I go.

DPOV  
Well, it was the day I have lived my life for. I will be here no longer. I don't know anymore though. I am too attached. Rose and I get along great now, Alice and I are shopping buddies, and sometimes we force Rose and Bells to go to. Bella was more a sister than a cousin. She was bright and caring. I would miss her so much. Emmett was like the big brother I never had. Jasper was quiet and reserved, and I admired him for that. Edward…………………….he still didn't like me. Esme was more like a mother than mine ever was. What kind of mother raises her child for evil doing? Carlisle was definitely the father I never had. Uncle Charlie was great too. Jacob was a lover. He wasn't William, but with him it felt like all worries were gone. I sighed. I was outside Carlisle's office. He was at work now, and I needed a syringe for later. I hated stealing, but this madness ended tonight. I snuck in effectively, grabbed what I needed, and walked out. No one saw me. I waltzed back down. All the Cullen kids were in the living room. When I walked in they stared at me. "What?" I asked embarrassed. Alice responded, "I think there is something you're not telling us. I see the graveyard again, and it is so clear. Something is up." "No nothing is up" I said evenly. Lies again. They glared. "You can tell us Danni" Rose said. "There is nothing to tell." I said. "Do you want to go shopping?" I asked Alice. That did it. "OMGYESI"LLGOGETMYPURSEANDCREDITCARDS" she said in a blur, and was back downstairs dragging me out the door. "Bye" I yelled over Alice's squealing.

APOV  
Something is definitely up with Danni, but she won't tell. Maybe it's bad. Oh well. Time will tell her that she can trust us. We decided that she could stay as long as she wanted. She liked that. We all did, except Edward. I know though after Bella's change, he would be more accepting of her. We were driving to L.A. for some shopping. There was no sale, but any excuse for shopping is good.

RPOV  
I am worried for Danni. We all know she is hiding something, but she doesn't trust us enough to tell. I think that's why Edward doesn't trust her. She refuses to relive the past. HE needs to lay off. He growled at my thoughts. Emmett growled at him for me. I sighed contented. I could always count on my teddy-bear husband.

JPOV  
I was focusing on Danni's emotions, because there are none. That ensues tranquility, so I can be myself. I needed a break from everyone. Edward was possessive, Rose was mad, Emmett was lustful, Alice was hyper and excited, and Bella was looking at Edward with love. Oh yeah. Danni is definitely an angel sent to relive my emotions.

BPOV  
We are all worried about Danni. She is so depressed. She tries to hide it, but she isn't succeeding. I feel bad for her. We all love her, but she just isn't ready to trust us.

EPOV  
Everyone is so worried about Danni. What's the big deal? If she is hiding something, which she is, it is obviously bad. She is out to get someone or something.

ESMEPOV  
my children are thinking. They never do that! They are always destroying my house. Danni's arrival has changed them. Where was she 10 yrs. ago?

CARLISLEPOV  
Hmm… I think one of my syringes is missing. Oh well. I always have spares.

DPOV  
We returned from shopping later. It was 7:45pm. I would leave as soon as I got dressed. I ran to my room, to pull on a pair of black jeans, and a blue tank top. I made sure my locket was securely around my neck, and that it contained the thing I needed most. I grabbed my I-pod and the syringe, and made my way downstairs. They were all in the living room watching a movie. "I'm going for a walk." I said. "Hurry back" esme said. "Okay" I said. Hah! I never would return. I ran out the door to go face my fate at Hope cemetery.

BPOV  
Okay now I know that something is up. She is so depressed, like she's going to a funeral. I sighed as I curled up in a ball next to Edward contented for the moment. Maybe when Danni gets back, I'll go ask her what's wrong. For now I'll focus on the movie…………………okay so maybe I'll be watching Edward the whole time, but who can blame me?

DPOV

I arrived at the cemetery in about 10 minutes. It was in a small town near Forks. I put my I-pod headphones in my ears and made my way through the headstones to face my fate. He was there of course, taunting me, knowing what would happen. "Hello daughter" he said. I hate Darrell so much right now. "I am no daughter of yours" I said coldly. Music started playing. Ah Danni you never change. Still listening to music." He said. "I want to enjoy myself before death." I said. "I will kill you." I said. "Right you can't kill me Weak insolent girl." He said. That was it I broke the locket open and filled the syringe with the one thing that could kill us. A mixture of cloves and venom from a pure vampire (A/n: Pure vampire is one who is natural born, and has never tasted human blood.) "I'm strong enough to die, and weak enough to kill you" I said. "You have it wrong." He sneered. "You have it backwards, and even if you were strong enough to kill me, you still couldn't" "No" I said. "I am willing to die for Bella and Edward's safety, but I am weak in killing you, because you will rob my innocence of murder." I responded. After that I heard a growl rip through his chest as he lunged at me. In my hand lay my syringe waiting to kill. I was ready to die for their sakes. Images flashed. Rose. Emmett. Alice. Jasper. Esme. Carlisle. Bella. Edward. Jacob. Uncle Charlie. Jacob. Tears stung at my eyes, but I needed to do this. For them. Good-bye world.

APOV  
Oh shoot. I left my purse in Danni's room. I ran up to get it. Being away from my credit cards made me jumpy. I entered her room to find my purse. I saw it on the nightstand. I made my way to exit, when a piece of paper on the floor caught my attention. I read it and gasped. So this is what she had been hiding, the reason I saw the graveyard. She was going to face him. Alone. I ran downstairs dry-sobbing. Edward jumped up "Alice, what's wrong?" he asked. "D-Danni" was all I whispered. They all froze. "You can't see her though" Edward said. "I don't need to see to figure out what was wrong with her this whole week. Read this" I said. He read it. Horror etched on his face. "What's wrong" everyone asked. He handed the note around. "We have to get there now" I said. "Yes" Edward said. "Everyone except Bella, Alice, and I stay here. We might need you when we bring her back. We don't know what he has planned" he said. The 3 of us sped out to my Porsche to go save our latest sister. Even if she thought she wasn't a sis to us, she was to me at least, and Bella, well………………really everyone but Edward thought of her as a sister. I just prayed we could save her in time.

BPOV  
oh no! Danni is going to possibly die! And it's all my fault. She was going to save me. I felt so guilty right now.

EPOV

So Darrell is a real person. I doubted her, and now I actually felt guilty I didn't believe her. Now she was going to face him on her own. I should have listened.

A/n: so……………………….. now you know Danni's fate. To kill Darrell, and die in the attempt. You'll have to read my next chapters to find out what happens in my story. Peace ya'll


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Too late

A/n: my story is almost done!! I am very happy I am writing it. Still not owning twilight.

DPOV  
I was so close to death and ending this once and for all. We were like a choreographed dance, in the way we were fluidly attacking each other. All I had to do was get behind him and stab him in the back through his heart to kill him, but I would sacrifice myself to do so. Finally I did it. I stabbed him, like he stabbed me when he killed my loved ones. He faced me with a look of shock. Then, he shoved his own needle into my lip, and with that flopped over dead. I wouldn't be so lucky. I had to suffer, because the cloves would take a little longer to settle through. I staggered a little, and then laid on the ground to wait to die. I swear I hear my name, but that isn't probable.

BPOV  
When we got to the cemetery, I was shocked. I saw Danni fighting a huge vampire with black hair that was shaggy. He had red eyes that showed only pure hate and fury. Fortunately, Danni stabbed him. Wait, she stabbed him? How did she do that? Oh well she can tell me later. We got out of the car, but to our horror, Danni sank to the ground. "Danni!" I yelled. We ran to her. She was a sight. Dirty hair, glassy eyes, and a faint look of triumph and horror. Alice and I pulled her into a hug. "Ah Bella, Alice I feel happy dying in a family members. Yes Alice I consider you a family member." She said weakly. I stared. She couldn't be dying. It's impossible. "Danni you aren't really dying are you?" I asked horrified at the notion. Edward came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. Danni grabbed him and stated "You………must…………..finish……………him……………..or he'll………………come back……………possibly, but unlikely." He nodded, then ran the man out to the woods to burn him. I was still in shock. Alice composed herself long enough to ask, "Why Danni, why didn't you tell us?" "Because," she said "H-he would h-have k-k-killed you" she. "Bella what song is my I-pod playing?" she asked me randomly. I looked. The song title shocked me, but I told her "Don't cry". "Ahh I love that song. B-Bella listen to it. It w-will help. Keep my I-pod please. I-it holds mysteries no one knows." She said. She started twitching. "No Danni!" Alice yelled, "You can't do this to us we love you!" she started dry-sobbing, while I started real crying. Danni was so still in our arms. Edward came behind me and hugged me to his side to comfort me. "Alice, drive Bella out of here. I'll run Danni to the house. He looked kind of shocked, and guilty. Alice nodded and led me away from my fallen cousin to the car to tell everyone the news.

EPOV  
After I burned Darrell like Danni told me, I came back shocked to see Danni still in Bella and Alice's arms. Her face was dirty, and showed some signs of peacefulness. Her hair was matted to her head with silvery stuff, which I thought to be venom. Her eyes were closed, and her skin was paler than death. All of a sudden, I was bombarded with thoughts, or were they memories? Memories I decided. Danni's. I needed to get her alone to plunge into her mind. I told Alice to take Bella home, while I scooped up Danni. She was a light little thing. I ran, while memories continued to attack my mind. _A small child cowering in the corner with a smaller child, while a man yelled at a defenseless Brunette woman. A teen looking into the eyes of a black haired boy with signature topaz eyes. Said teenager proposing to Danni. _

I focused on one in particular though………………

_Flashback, when Danni is about 10 _

_The brunette woman who I assumed was Mariella was talking to her teenage daughter one day while her father was out. "Danni, you know about our defenses right?" she asked. "Yes momma, I know. Why do you ask?" Danni responded slightly confused. "Well Danni, our defenses can be lowered, when we are dead or dying, or by free will choosing. It is very difficult to lower our defense, but possible. Now I need you to see a vision of you I had, and no way to prevent it from coming true." Her mother said frightened. "Show me." Danni said. _I watched as the memory changed. It turned into one showing her dying alone in the woods, where we were now. "_Danni, you have to get them to trust you on this. They will be resistant at first, but you cannot involve them. They will understand in time, but they need to have hope and faith." Her mother said. "What if I fail? What if Darrell finds them?" she asked panic stricken. "You will not fail Danni, I have faith in you. You know now you must die for them, so you are armed with the weapon, and information." Her mother said gently. Danni clutched a necklace around her neck. "You're right. I have venom of a pure vampire, mixed with cloves. I will not fail you mother." They hugged tightly. "I am sorry you have to do this Danni. No mother wants this for their child." Mariella dry-sobbed. "Mother, it is necessary. I may not know them, and they may end up hating me, but I love them. I will have no regrets." _

I looked at Danni. She wore the same locket in her memory as now, except now it was broken slightly. The red heart seemed dull. "Oh Danni, what did you do to deserve this fate?" I asked to no one. I should have relied on faith. Should have. No going back now. I can't gain forgiveness. All this time I wasted being angry towards her, when she was innocent. I dry-sobbed until I got home with her still form in my arms. She was not breathing, which is confusing. We do not need to breathe, but she would be uncomfortable without her sense of smell.

BPOV  
I was crying while I was listening to Danni's I-pod. Her favorite song was playing. Don't cry. The lyrics were so ironic. Alice tapped my shoulder. When I looked over she was glaring at me. "What?" I asked. "How can you listen to music when your cousin is practically dead?" she asked angrily. Suddenly, I was aware that the song was interrupted by Danni's voice. "Alice look" we looked at the little screen seeing Danni. Her expression was full of grief. "If you are watching this I am dead. This is in Bella's hands now. All the information of my life up till now. I met an amazing family that I was staying with. The Cullen's. Carlisle was definitely the father that I never had. Esme was a caring person all the way through. Rosalie was beautiful in her own way, and I felt for her. We were both robbed of our humanity I suppose. Emmett was my teddy-bear of a big brother. Alice was always optimistic and fun to be around; a true sister. Jasper had an interesting personality. I'm sure it was a relief to be himself, when I was in a room to have no emotions. Bella you were more than just a cousin. You never see yourself clearly. You need to understand that you are beautiful to people who know you. You were always kind and knew what it was like to lose love. Uncle Charlie, I may not have known you well, but you were a great father. I will miss you. Jacob, you may hate me now, but I think I was in love with you after all. Edward………….you may have hated me, but I know that I can die peacefully knowing Bella will always be safe. Take care of 

her. She is so special. Listen to my instructions and life story. First, talk to Rose about the power I never told anyone about. I told her because she could feel for me and understand the sympathetic part. Second Bella, I have a present for you in my room under the floorboard. I confused the scent so it smells like pine, but after death, the scent disappears. You should find it. There are things in my life that will continue to stay hidden. The way I killed Darrell was I used venom of a pure natural born vampire mixed with cloves in a syringe. It will need to be remembered if you ever face another like Darrell. In my death, Edward will be able to see the truth of my words. Our defenses deteriorate, making us vulnerable. I think that's everything, so to all of you I say good-bye." I cried after that. We both did. Alice dry-sobbing, and my sobbing was inhuman for both of us. We pulled into the driveway, walking into tell our family what happened.

JASPERPOV  
I heard the car pull in. I was aware of Bella and Alice's emotions. All it was pure grief and terror. That means no good news. They opened the door and walked in. I looked at Alice's face and saw self-hatred and pure grief. "Oh no" Esme said. Alice looked at all of us trying to tell us something. Bella was balling her eyes out. I sent waves of calm to both of them. Alice stated with nothing but grief "Danni's dead. Darrell killed her." All of a sudden everyone's emotions were out of control. All grief-stricken, and of course, I was stuck with it being magnified by 10 times. We all dry-sobbed, when we saw Edward come in holding a limp figure. Danni.

EPOV  
I was bombarded with everyone's thoughts when I walked in the door. They all ran up to me asking what happened. I told them how she had died saving us. How she did it to keep Bella safe. How she did it for us. I was upset. I should have been nicer. Everyone's thoughts were pretty much the same sort of.

_Whoever took Danni from us better be dead or else!! Emmett _

_She can't really be dead can she? What am I going to do and who will shop with me –sobs- Alice_

_Who would want to hurt sweet innocent Danni? She didn't deserve this. Esme _

_I will miss Danni so much, but these emotions are driving me crazy!! Jasper _

_Oh no how will I go on now. I lost my last shot. Rose_ . I'll have to ask on that one. Strange.

_This is not something we dreamed possible. What will happen? She may not be dead…………. Carlisle _

I carried Danni up to her room and laid her down gently. The whole family came in to grieve for her. Bella walked over to me, and stared into my eyes before I had pulled her into a hug to let her cry it out. Alice hissed. "That mutt is coming" "Let him come" Bella said. I stared. "What?" she asked still crying, "He did love her even though they were all wrong for each other." "Fine" I said "but he better be careful." "Wait" Bella said, "Danni said she had something under the floors for us. She said it was a surprise she hoped to give us before d-d-death." We all walked to the loose floorboard and pried it up. Nestled in was a lot of mementos. First, there was a locket with a letter to Bella. It was exactly like Danni's, but was topaz instead of red. Her letter said something along the lines of what properties the 

necklace has. Apparently, vampires who saw this knew you were a Warren. Her gift was protection, and defense, because it had the same tainted venom as Danni's inside. Rose had a book with a letter attached. It said something like how she saw her family and drew them in the sketchbook. She gave her the gift of knowing in a way. Alice had a bracelet that had an intricate design of vines. It belonged to her in her human life. Danni had tracked it down from her niece in Biloxi. She gave the gift of family I think. Esme had a picture that Danni drew. It was a picture of a little baby. Esme's. She remembered from Esme's memories what the child looked like. Jasper got a pin. Apparently it was a collectable that had been in her family. The pin was a confederate soldier with the saying on the bottom "The south will rise again" She had given him a piece of his history. Emmett's was interesting. She didn't know what he would like, so she made him a book of pranks that she had pulled, and a way to trick Alice so she didn't know what was going on. Apparently, she was a prankster, always trying new things. I have to say, some of them are creative. Carlisle had a book of medical practices that were traced back to before he was born. Every detail documented. Lastly was me. I received a pocket watch made of silver, and a letter from her. I opened the watch, and was surprised to see it stopped at midnight. It meant something though. I read through the letter quickly to find the truth.

_Edward _

_I know you hate me. I don't blame you. Mother told me that would happen. You are just protecting Bella. I understand. You haven't hurt me, you've hurt yourself. You constantly think of yourself as evil. You think you are a monster, a true horror. You are not. Those people whose lives you saved were grateful. Really. I traced them down and asked about the attacks, and they told me how a "beautiful godlike person saved them from a horrible fate. You know the watch I gave you? It is a lot like you. Made in 1901, it stopped working in 1918. It's stuck in the past like you. It maybe a worthless gift, but you can't ignore symbolism. Forget your past. Bella knows that you hate yourself sometimes. I would help you, but I'm probably dead. I know you don't believe in heaven, but I need you to believe there is a place for our kind. Oh before I forget, ask Rose about the other power I have. It's important. Well, I have to go. Forever. _

_Danni. _

I finished the letter. Danni may have thought the gift was worthless, but it wasn't the watch that was the gift. It was the letterDanni gave me. It gave hope. Wait, she had another power Rose knew? "Rose, what was Danni's other power? The one she trusted you to keep secret?" I asked. Rose looked at me hurt and confused. "She could change vampires into humans. She had a theory that she never had humanity, so what she could do was give it back." She sighed. "She was going to change us you know? Now she's gone along with hope. I HATE that man!" she exclaimed in black fury. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. We all froze. "The dog is here" Alice said grimly.

A/n: soooooooooooooo……. I finished this chapter finally. There is a way to save Danni, but I won't tell you until I get some reviews so read and review people or beloved Danni might not get saved. Peace ya'll 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: in walks the dog; what's going on? Nothing makes sense.

A/n so here is the chapter I promised. Enjoy. You'll have to find out what happens.

JACOBPOV  
I was still so angry. Danni had lied to me about who she was. She may be my imprint, but I refuse. I was hopelessly lost right now. I needed a chance to think. A run would be good. I got out of my pathetic room, and made my way to the front door. "Not to late Jake" my dad said. "Yeah yeah" I replied back, and soon I was running. "Ahh peace and quiet." I thought to myself, but those thoughts were interrupted by Sam "_Jacob, there's been an attack. Vampire." He said gravely. "Who?" I asked angrily. It wasn't fair to anyone. "Danni Fletching. She didn't make it. She was a vampire, but she was weak. She died saving Bella and the Cullens." He said the bloodsuckers' last name with hate. _The pain of that was too much to bear. I let out an animal sound of pain and fury. Then, I was running to the Cullen household without a care about the treaty. I just needed to see if she was okay. I phased back to my human form and rang the doorbell. The pixie-like bloodsucker answered the door. "What do you want dog?" she asked angrily. "Danni, is it true she was attacked?" I asked in a rush. "What's it to you dog? You left her for dead after you broke her heart. She was not happy after that, not like she was before though." She said. "C-can I see her?" I asked timidly. "Let him in" Bella called, although it was more a wail of pain. She was crying. I ran upstairs to see my worst fear. Danni was on the bed laying still, her eyes closed. Those lovely eyes that captivated me, oh the horror she was gone! The bloodsuckers left the room except for Edward and Bella.

BPOV  
When Jacob came upstairs, I saw in his eyes he never wanted to give up Danni. His eyes were haunted with guilt and anguish. "S-she's really gone isn't she" he asked in a hoarse voice. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded and buried my face in Edward's chest. I cried again. "This is your fault bloodsucker. You hated her with your pathetic being." Jacob said coldly. "DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME YOU BROKE DANNI'S HEART!! SHE LOVED YOU, WASN'T THAT ENOUGH?" Edward shouted. I cringed. "STOP IT" I shrieked. I took a deep breath. "Danni wouldn't want you fighting. She would have wanted you to understand what had to be done." I whispered. "You're right Bella." Edward said. He looked at Danni "Sorry Danni" he said. Jacob looked at her all traces of hate wiped away. "I want to know what happened" Jacob said. I sighed "She didn't tell us her mother had a vision of her dying to save us from her abusive father. He would have killed us all if she hadn't killed him, sacrificing herself in the effort." It was difficult to talk about. Jacob looked at Danni again. He walked over and held her hand. "I hope you became an angel Danni. You deserve to be" he whispered. He continued to stare. "Oh go ahead. She's dead and you won't be happy otherwise. I cocked my head to the side quizzically. Edward inclined his head to where Jake was sitting on the bed next to Danni. Slowly, he leaned his head down. I knew now. He wanted one last kiss. The passion he put in it was strange. It was like he was holding all his emotion back and he finally let it out. He kissed her briefly for a few more seconds, until something unfathomable happened. _Danni punched him in the face. _Impossible! She is dead. "Leave me alone angels I don't love you like that." She said. Her eyes flickered open "Oh so this is heaven. It's perfect. The angels look like my family, 

Edward Bella and Jake." She stopped short. "On second thought, maybe this is hell. I don't know the difference." I stared. "D-Danni?" I asked timidly. She looked at me and her eyes widened. "I'm not dead am I?" she asked. I shook my head, and then I was running to her and pulling her in a hug. "Oh Danni we thought we lost you forever." I sobbed. These tears were not tears of sadness as they had been before. These were tears of joy. Edward hung out in the corner. He said uncertainly, "Danni will you forgive me?" "Yes Edward. You were doing what was right by you. I don't blame you. Never have never will." She said smiling. After that, she glared at Jake. Oh boy was he in for it now. "You." She said in a deadly calm voice. "You have the nerve to come here after you BROKE MY HEART!! How could you? Do you know the pain I've been through emotionally? Did you ever stop to think that some way it could work out?? You are so cruel Jacob Black. I hope you die alone!" she finished angrily. Wow. I would have hated to see her after her mate's death. "Danni," he said while taking her hand, "I do love you, and I did think it would work out, I was just scared. It's not the easiest thing in the world, knowing your true love is supposed to be your mortal enemy. If you give me a chance, I will love you." He finished sincerely. Cautiously, she responded, "Jake I love you, but only time will tell. I will give you another chance." Now I was happy, because Danni could have her happily ever after now. "Danni, can you really turn a vampire into a human?" Edward asked. "Yes. It is a curse. I can restore humanity, while I am cursed to a life of immortality. It is a hard life, but I make people happy." She said. "Would you change my family?" he asked warily. "Yes, but I must warn you, you won't see Bella for a day." She said, her eyes worried. Why would she be worried? It made no sense. "Why?" Edward asked. "Because as a vampire you are super strong. When you are changed back to your human self, you are taxed, so you fall asleep for a little bit, and when you wake up, you're human. It doesn't hurt, it just feels like your losing energy is all." She finished. "That would be no problem." Edward said confidently. "Let's take you to Carlisle, he will want to see you. They just got back from hunting. He will probably have a theory of how you were resurrected." He finished, while leading us out of the room.

APOV  
We just got back from hunting. We really didn't need to hunt, but we needed to distract ourselves, knowing that when we got back to the house, we would never see Danni's eyes bright with enthusiasm, her smile that was contagious, you couldn't help but smile to, and just her personality. We never noticed how much we really cared for her, and how much she cared for us. I looked down at my bracelet guiltily. How she found it I had no idea. I chanced a look at everyone else. We all wore the same devastated expression. Rosalie took it the hardest, because as we were enlightened tonight, we found she had the power to turn us back into humans. She died too young. We were stalling going in, but we had to. Resigned, I opened the door. We went to join the dog, and my brother and sister in the living room. "Hey" Bella said sadly. "Hey yourself" I said. "Hey Carlisle, is it possible for a vampire to come back to life?" Edward asked. "No Edward, we are undead, so we don't resurrect. You should know that." He said. "Really?" he asked. "Then turn around. We all turned around to see……………..no it wasn't possible, but it was. Danni was right behind us. "DANNI" I shrieked happily. I ran up and gave her a hug. My lil sis was alive she really was. Everyone except Edward, Bella and the dog were frozen. "Look everyone, she's really here!!" I screamed. "We thought we lost you I said quietly, pain saturating in my voice." "How do you think I felt? I didn't know what would happen. I prayed for heaven to be real, so I could watch out for everyone, but now I'm here. Do you know how Carlisle?" she asked. "N-no" he 

said. Wow. Carlisle was still in shock. "LIL SIS YOU'RE BACK!!" Emmett screeched. "Ow Emmett……………to……………tight." She said breathlessly. "Sorry" he said. "I missed you. Who else would I pick on besides Bella?" he asked casually. "I resent that!" Bella responded. Danni laughed. It was so good to hear her again.

DPOV  
When I woke to see I had not died, I was shocked. I don't know why, but I have a theory I refuse to share. I think when Jake was kissing me, he sucked to cloves and venom out. Like I said, a theory I will not share. I was swarmed by everyone at once after they realized I was here. Here to stay as long as I needed to be. Never would I hide the truth from them. I belonged, and the future was bright ahead. Some day maybe Jake and I could be together, and the Cullens could live as they should. My family, I thought happily.

A/n: bet you didn't see that coming did ya? Ha I am so crazy right now! Well to clear something up, Danni's theory is right, but I felt it was something she shouldn't share. Never know what would happen if she told everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The perfect wedding

A/n: so my story is coming to an end enjoy this chapter.

BPOV:

Everything was perfect. The flowers, the cake, the decorations. Everything. Alice had out done herself. As I made my way down the aisle with my father about to give me as a bride to my perfect groom, I looked at all the familiar faces. Angela and Ben were there giving me encouraging looks. They were happy I got my life back after he left, and now we could be together. I saw Lauren and Jessica eyeing me disdainfully, and Mike glaring at Edward with such jealousy it made me sick. Next, I saw Danni and Jacob. I knew they would be together. Time would tell that much. Alice might have another wedding to plan. I saw my mother and Phil smiling. My mom was crying, and Phil looked like he was about to. I finally made it up to the alter (Without tripping I might add), and looked into Edward's perfect green eyes. crying, and Phil looked like he was about to. I finally made it up to the alter (Without tripping I might add), and looked into Edward's perfect green eyes. Yes, you heard me right. Green. Danni had changed him to a human as well as the other Cullen's.

_Flashback: Edward and the Cullen's change _

"_Are you sure this is what you want? You don't have to" Danni had said to them. "Of course, if you drink your venom again, you'll become a vampire again, but after that, you have to stay one forever, and my power won't change that." She added. "Yes, we are" Edward said fiercely. They all nodded in agreement. "Alright, but you do know you'll have to sleep a day right? I mean, you got everything ready for the wedding?" she asked" "Yes we did Danni we're ready." "Okay" she said. The process was weird. It looked like they were coughing up that power boost stuff from the Comcast commercial. I could see the change taking place. They already had some color, and their eyes were changing. Edward looked the best. After that was done, they all laid down and slept like the dead. "Are they alright?" I asked panic-stricken. "Yes, they feel weak though. Their bodies are adjusting to their human nature. They'll be fine. I don't need vision to see that. _

_End flashback _

Of course she was right. Here we all stood at my wedding happily. I looked at Edward. He could still read minds, and he was snickering, so I assumed that he heard what Mike or someone was thinking. Alice and Jasper had their powers as well. Everyone was the same as they were, just human. Edward and I could be together. The right way. Don't get me wrong, I would have become a vampire if it meant being with Edward, but this is the easy way. The way he wanted. How the whole family wanted. We all could get our happily ever after couldn't we. Life had never been sweeter. We exchanged our vows, and officially became husband and wife. "We did it love. Through everything we've been through, we're finally here, with no trouble, and no trouble in the future" Edward whispered in my ear. "I know. How's the food?" I asked teasingly. The only thing about Edward was he liked his steak on the rare side. "It's actually good" he said. Time to cut the cake. I went to give Edward his piece of cake, but ended up shoving it up his nose. Hahaha. Then, he smashed the piece he had in my hair. Oh boy Alice was going to get him now. 

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Emmett yelled, and then food was flying everywhere. I looked at Edward and he looked at me, and we knew that there were more times like these to come.

A/n: so this is a spur-of-the-moment chapter. It may suck, but too bad. It's what you get 


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue: 10 yrs later

A/n: Last chapter people!! Hallelujah sort of. That means I get to write a sequel.

BPOV  
Life is perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better. It's Edward and my anniversary today. 10 yrs ago we walked down the aisle and became official. After that we went to Dartmouth College in New Hampshire. Edward majored in medicine, and I majored in English, although I am a stay at home mom. 5 yrs ago I had my twins Elizabeth Alice Cullen, and Anthony Edward Masen Cullen. Beth has long slightly curled bronze hair, and my chocolate brown eyes. Anthony has tousled brown hair and green eyes. They are so adorable. Beth has her father's mind reading ability and so far Edward can't read Anthony's mind, so we have to trust that little Beth will keep him in line when they get older. Rosalie and Emmett have a beautiful 7 yr old daughter named Andrea, who is the spitting image of Rose, except for her eyes. Her eyes are a piercing blue, not a subtle violet. She even has the same stuck-up personality, but she is the niece I have grown to love. Esme and Carlisle can't have children, but they are quite content being grandparents and seeing us grow up. Alice is 4 months pregnant. She is happy, because that means more shopping. Poor Jasper has to carry all of Alice's bags, without vampire strength. Danni and Jake got married 3 yrs ago. It's so sweet they found each other. It was hard at first with the pack, but after they got used to her, they thought she was okay. She has a baby boy, Matthew Jacob Black. He has his father's dark skin and eyes, and Danni's brown hair similar to my own. He is such a cutie! He's only 6th months old, but he is already trying to walk. My dad Charlie has been going out with Sue Carson now for a little while. Actually, Billy set them up, and they've been together for a yr now. Everyone is so happy, it's a dream come true. Now I share my story with the world of the vampire I fell in love with, and the human he became, and the story-book ending.

THE END!!

A/n: so how did ya like that? Sorry it was short, but it didn't have to be long. It's a freaking epilogue!! I think I may write a sequel, but IDK yet 


End file.
